Prodigal Son Returns
by Dina Eragon Black
Summary: Brian kinney is actulley a wizard. After GoF Harry Potter is sent to get him back. So he can fight in the war. But when does anything with Brian go after the plan. Slash
1. A new Wizard

**Hello. This is my first story. I adopted it from Kaitelynn. Up to chapter 18 it is her story. But I have changed some things from her story.**

**Disclamer: Do not own Queer as folk.**

* * *

><p><span>Prolog<span>

"But the boy has great potential to be one of the strongest wizards ever known," the old man tried to convince the pair of stern looking Muggles he was facing. The couple was dressed in what appeared to be their Sunday best, complete with the woman wearing a set of pearls. The old man, on the other hands, had a long gray beard and was dressed in what appeared to be a cloak of the deepest purple known to man. "It doesn't make any sense that you would refuse to allow him to return to the school."

"With everything that is going on with You-Know-Who, you have the nerve to try and insist that we send our son to that school of freaks," the man shouted, allowing the older man to smell the abundance of alcohol on his breath.

"Voldemort's power is one reason that you should allow him to continue his lessons. How else can your son protect himself if he isn't trained properly?"

"And if he takes an interest in him? What are we to do then? No, You-Know-Who will not have a chance to hurt us because he will never know that our son even exists."

"You're fools if you think that Voldemort doesn't already know about your son and the kind of potential he has. He is exactly the kind of person that he is trying to control."

"Then why hasn't he done anything yet?"

"Because he has no power over the school and knows that I will protect any and all of my students."

"And when he's here?"

"Voldemort doesn't have the power base yet to come to the United States, but he is getting stronger. It's only a matter of time until he is strong enough and then no witch or wizard will be able to defeat him."

"But we won't have a witch or a wizard in this house," the woman finally joined in the conversation. "There is only a God-fearing family here."

"Voldemort hates Muggles," the old man replied. "How long do you think it will be after he takes over that he will come after the so-called normal people? If anything, you're fates are sealed no matter what you do, so why not allow your son to continue his education where he will, at least, be giving a fighting chance to succeed in defeating him."

"No. He's not going back to that school. He's going to be starting high school here in two weeks at the local public school. He will meet people his own age. Normal people. And he will put this nonsense far behind him."

"So you're going to deny your son his life. His inheritance. You're going to make him deny who he is. What he is. And you call that love? Sounds more like hate to me."

"Get out of my house and don't come back." The old man look between the couple and realized that there would be no reprieve for the young boy that had seemed so lost when he had first arrived at Hogwart's Academy of Witchcraft and Sorcery, but who had flourished within the three years he had been there. His parents were too set in their ways. He nodded his head and left the house. He had walked about a block from the house when he heard someone calling to him.

"Professor, wait," a young boy of fourteen called after him. The man stopped and waited for him to catch up to him. "Take me with you."

"I fear I can not. Your parents have made their wishes quite clear."

"I don't care what my parents want. They don't care about me. They don't even want me here. They just don't want to spend the money for me to go to school."

"Be that as it may..."

"Please, Professor, take me to Hogwarts. It's the only home I've ever really had." The man was startled to see tears begin to stream down the boy's face. "It's the only place I ever felt like I really belonged. I love the classes and I'm good at them. And I get along with everyone there. I have some really good friends. The Weasleys were even going to let me stay with them for Christmas this year. Please, I don't want to give up my magic. It's the only thing I have."

"There's nothing I want more than to take you with me, dear boy, but alas, I can't." The Professor wiped away the tears that continued to pour down the face across from him. Suddenly he got a look upon his face as if he had made a great decision and looked around to make sure that no one was paying any attention to the pair. "I may not be able to take you with me, but I'll tell you what I will do. I will make sure that you receive all of the books and supplies that you would need to complete your studies, including the lesson plans, and you can do your work from home."

"Really?" A shy smile played upon the boys lips. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, really," the Professor returned the smile with one of his own. "But don't think that because you won't have your Professors right there with you that it will mean that you will be able to slack off. If anything, you will have to be extra vigilant because of the secrecy."

"But what about my tests and the stuff the teachers have to be here for?"

"I will have to discuss it with Professor McGonnigal but I think between the two of us we should be able to come up with something. It will probably mean that one, or both, of us will just have to come for a visit." The boy jumped into the old man's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome, dear boy. Now, you better be hurrying home. I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"Okay, Professor. And thanks." The boy turned and ran back towards his house, not noticing the concerned look that followed him. For the first time in a long time, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts wished that he could just break the rules because he didn't think that it was in the best interest of anyone to let the young man that had just left stay with his parents, but he had to have hope. Hope that what he feared happened when the boy was away from Hogwart's didn't really happen. And hope that he had done the right thing in insisting that he stay with his parents, because Brian Kinney was the closest thing to a son Albus Dumbledore had ever had and he wanted to make sure that he had a chance to live up to his fullest potential as a wizard of the highest class.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	2. Who is Dumbledore?

**Sorry for any mistakes in the gramma. English is not what I use on a dayly basies . I live in Denmark.**

* * *

><p>17 years later.<p>

"So, Baby, are you all ready for your little trip to paradise?" Emmett cooed as Justin and Brian made their way over to the both the group of friends usually sat in while visiting the Liberty Diner. Emmett was soon joined by their other friend Michael, Ted and Ben.

"Oh I'm more than ready," Justin beamed as he slid into the space next to Emmett and Brian moved to the seat by Michael so that the two lovers were facing each other. "All that's left to do is packing."

"Gee, you and Brian in Hawaii," Ted said. "Somehow I don't think that the two of you are going to have that much to pack."

"Really," Michael joined in. "Do the two of you even need clothes? I didn't think you guys were even planning on leaving the hotel room." Everyone laughed at that comment.

"Well, we did plan on that wedding while we were there," Brian replied thoughtfully, not surprised to hear the gasps from the group. He rolled his eyes at how easy they were.

"Damn it, Brian," Michael whined. "Don't do that to me. I almost believed you were serious. There's no limit to what things Boy Wonder could convince you to do these days."

"Relax, Mikey," Justin told him, using the familiar nickname his lover called his best friend. "Brian and I are nowhere near ready to get married. Please, I'm only nineteen."

"Spoken like a true disciple of the Brian Kinney Institute of Fags," Ted stated, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Don't settle down when the next fuck is just around the corner."

Justin shot the former accountant the finger, showing the older man exactly what he thought of his observation. Justin knew how much the group of friends meant to Brian, they were his family, but there were times when he wondered why it was that Brian hung out with them when they all seemed to demean him in some way, either subtle or not. Justin opened up his backpack and took out a folder, handing it to Michael and changing the subject.

"Here are the drawings for the next issue of Rage," he watched as Michael opened the folder and looked over its contents. "They should be everything that we talked about. If there needs to be any changes, let me know and I'll work on them as soon as we get back."

"They look good," the older man commented, flipping through the pages. "I don't think there will be any problem but if there are, I'll try and take care of it so you don't have to worry about anything." Justin just nodded his acceptance at Michael's offer. Brian's best friend had been doing everything he could to go out of his way proving to Justin that he was accepting Justin's role in Brian's life and the apparent permanence of said role.

"Hopefully the two of you will be able to actually go on this trip," Ben said, reminding everyone of the aborted trip to Vermont that Brian and Justin had planned for over Justin's spring break, only to have it interrupted by Brian's new boss, Gardner Vance, telling him he had to use that week to try and convince him that Brian shouldn't be fired. Justin had been visibly upset when he was told that instead of going to Vermont for their romantic getaway, Brian had to go to Chicago but then Brian surprised the teen by asking him to go with him. In the end, Brian got the account, was made partner at his advertising firm, and he and Justin had spent a memorable three days in Chicago, enjoying themselves in an atmosphere other than Pittsburgh but everyone knew how close Brian had come to fucking up his relationship with his young lover.

"Hey Brian, there's some kid here looking for you," Debbie's voice broke through the uncomfortable silence that had threatened to take over the group of friends over Ben's innocent statement.

Brian looked over towards where the red wigged woman was standing to see a young boy with her. He was dressed as any typical teen would be, although to Brian's fashion conscious eyes it appeared that he was wearing hand me downs. He looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years old, with dark hair and black glasses that did nothing for him. The boy started to walk over to where Debbie had pointed to Brian until he reached the confused man.

"Are you Brian Kinney?" Brian nodded his head. "I was sent here to get you."

"What do you mean to get him?"

"Who sent you here?"

"Who are you?" Came flying at the youth from various parts of the table.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me," the boys said, his eyes never leaving Brian's own shocked ones at the reminder of his old headmaster's name. Forgotten memories slammed into his brain as he thought about the kindly man that had helped him so many years ago when he had attended Hogwart's. He remembered the letters of encouragement he had received from him, making sure that Brian kept up with his magical studies. The secret visits by Professor's Dumbledore and McGonnigal so that he could take the tests required to pass his classes.

"Dumbledore," Brian whispered the name, emotions in his voice that none of the others had ever heard, including Justin. "There's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Not since…"

Jack and Joan Kinney were not happy when they discovered that their son had gone against there wishes and continued his studies. They were waiting for Dumbledore to show up for Brian's final test before he could take his N.E.W.T.S. They had threatened Dumbledore with going before his superiors if he didn't break all contact with Brian, leaving the head master with no choice. He left that night, leaving Brian to the fury of his parents. The elder Kinney's destroyed all of Brian's books and his broom. The kept a close reign on their son, making sure that he adhered to all of their rules. The only thing Brian had left was his owl (which they had yet to get rid of) and his wand, which he had carefully hidden so that his parents couldn't find it. Brian used his owls to try and contact his friends at school and Professor Dumbledore, only to have his letters returned, unopened. It seemed that Brian had become persona non gratis to the wizarding community because of his parents' edict. It was also what taught him that he couldn't depend on anyone other than himself.

"He told me that he had to break contact with you," the young boy broke into Brian's thoughts, taking a letter out of his backpack and handing it to Brian. "He gave me this to give to you. He said it was his way of trying to explain about why he had to break contact with you. He told me to tell you, for what it's worth, that he's sorry that he couldn't have done more for you when he had the chance."

"Brian, who's this Professor Dumbledore?" Justin asked his lover, worried about the silence of the normally unflappable man.

"He's my old head master from Hogwart's," Brian answered, absently, his eyes never leaving the letter in is hand. "I haven't heard from him since I was seventeen."

"You went to Hogwart's," Ben asked, his voice filled with awe, causing everyone to stare at him. "I didn't know you were a wizard."

"I'm not," Brian replied. "Not anymore." Brian looked up at the young man in front of him.

"Why did Dumbledore send you to me? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Harry Potter and the reason Professor Dumbledore sent me here was so that I could tell you that Voldemort is back."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>

**Could use some.**


	3. WHAT!

**Hi. I am having a poll for who Harry sould be with in this story. Please vote. It will be a male who Harry ends up with. So Slash ahead.**

* * *

><p><span>WHAT!<span>

Brian stared at the young boy that stood in front of him. Brian had heard of Harry Potter. The defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort had occurred before Brian's parents had discovered that he had been continuing his lessons. He had been amazed that a child, a boy of only a year old, had been able to do what no one else had been able to manage. And now, after all this time, here he was, standing in front of him telling him that Voldemort was back.

"He can't be," Brian said in a small voice, one that no one had ever heard come from him before. "That's impossible. You killed him."

Justin and the rest of Brian's friends looked at the ad exec, wondering what was going on between him and the teen. They had never seen Brian look as rattled as he appeared now. Not even Michael had seen Brian so quiet, even after his father beat him.

"He didn't die," Harry explained, feeling the uncomfortable weight of Brian's friends on him. "Ummm, look. It's a long story. Is there some place we can go so we can talk?" Brian nodded his head, seeming to regain his composure. His usual mask of indifference fell upon his face, although the others could tell that it wasn't as strong as it usually was. He stood up and signaled for Harry to follow him, completely forgetting the others in the booth.

"Brian," Justin said, getting up and going to his lover when Brian stopped and turned to face him. "Brian, what's going on? Who is this boy? Whose this Voldemort?"

"It's a long story, Justin," Brian answered, leaning down and giving his lover a kiss. "Give me about an hour and then come to the loft. I'll explain it then."

Justin looked between Brian and Harry, feeling the tension rolling off the younger boy, and the nervousness in his lover. He leaned up and kissed Brian again.

"Are you sure?" Brian nodded his head. "An hour, Brian, and then I'm coming home and I want to know what's going on."

"An hour." And with that, Justin watched as Brian and Harry left the diner, leaving behind a confused and stunned group of friends. That is, until Justin remembered what Ben had said a few minutes ago.

"Okay, Ben, what was all that about?" Justin asked as soon as he lost sight of Brian. "What was all that about Brian being a wizard?"

"Shit," Ben softly swore.

"Ben," Michael asked, turning to face his lover, his worry over what had just happened with Brian evident in his voice and on his face. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I don't know what exactly is going on," Ben hedged, not sure exactly how the group of friends would take any of the information he had in regards to wizards, Hogwart's, Harry Potter and Voldemort.

"Well then, tell us what you do know, honey," Emmett demanded, "and don't leave a single thing out." Ben took a deep breath, not surprised to see Debbie take a seat at the booth, curious about what was going on after over hearing the conversation between Brian and the teen that had come in looking for him.

"Brian's right," Ben started, not exactly sure where to begin, "it is a long story. And I don't know Brian's part of it, but I do know if he went to Hogwart's, Brian is more special than any of us knew."

"What do you mean, Ben?" Justin asked. "Does this have something to do with you asking Brian if he was a wizard?"

"Hogwart's, the school that Brian said he went to, is a school for witches and wizards," Ben explained.

"There's no such thing as witches or wizards," Ted snorted.

"Hush, Ted," Debbie admonished, although she understood Ted's sentiments. She shared them, although she didn't want Ben to know that. "Go on, Ben honey."

"Look, guys, I know it seems like what I'm saying is only so much bullshit, but it's the truth," he continued. "Witches and wizards, as well as a lot of other things that everyone believes to be make believe, do exist. It's just that the ones in charge have made it so secretive that non-magical people don't know of their existence. In fact, there's a whole other society out there that no one knows about."

"And Brian was a part of that," Justin commented, his voice soft at the discovery of yet another secret from his lover's past.

"If he went to Hogwart's, then yeah, I would say he was a part of it. But it's very rare for a wizard to basically spend all of his time in the Muggle world, as they would call it. They tend to stick to themselves."

"But Brian went to school here," Michael reminded everyone. "Trust me, I know. I wouldn't have passed high school if it wasn't for him."

"Well, I can't say why Brian left Hogwart's, its unheard of from what I understand," Ben continued. "That will have to come from Brian. But I can tell you, from what little I just heard, things may be about to change. And not necessarily for the better."

"What do you mean?" Debbie asked, not liking the idea of one of her adopted sons possibly being in trouble, even if she did think he was an asshole half the time.

"That young boy that was in, Harry Potter, he's famous in the wizarding world," Ben explained. "I haven't had anything to do with any wizards in over twelve years and even I know who he is."

"How can a little boy like that be so famous? What did he do that was so special?" This came from Ted, still refusing to truly believe what he was being told.

"Thirteen years ago he saved the wizarding community from what some called their worst nightmare."

"That guy Voldemort that he was talking about," Justin stated, looking to Ben for confirmation. "But he couldn't have been more than a baby."

"From what I remember, I believe he had just turned one."

"ONE," Debbie shouted, trying to picture young Gus at that age doing something that could cause someone's death. "How in the world could he have done anything when he was that small?"

"No one knows. All they knew was that Voldemort had killed Harry's parents before trying to kill him. It didn't work. Voldemort's powers couldn't harm him."

"Why did this Voldemort kill this kid's parents?"

"Power," Ben answered. "Voldemort wanted it and killed anyone that dared stand in his way. And there were a lot of good witches and wizards that died in Voldemort's quest for it." There was something in Ben's voice that drew Michael's attention and made him realize that there was more to what Ben was saying.

"Who else?" He asked his lover. Ben smiled slightly at him.

"My aunt and uncle." Michael gave a quick hug to his lover, encouraging him.

"I didn't know you had a wizard in your family."

"Are you a wizard?"

"No, I'm not a wizard," Ben shook his head. "It runs in my mother's family. It was her brother that I was talking about. She's actually the first non-magical person in her family in four generations. Doesn't exactly make for egret family reunions. She's considered the black sheep of the family. Then again, it also saved her from Voldemort going after her. She was the only one in the family that didn't have to go into hiding."

"So this Voldemort, if he's back like that kid said, is going to be trouble?" Justin questioned, wanting nothing more than to run back to the loft and check on Brian. "But what does the Dumbledore want with Brian?"

"If Voldemort is back, then yes, it can mean nothing but trouble. As for what Dumbledore wants with Brian, I can't say. But Dumbledore was always known as a wise wizard, if not a little strange, and if he thinks that Brian may be in danger, than I can only say that we had all better be on the lookout."

"Shit," Justin silently swore his and Brian's perfect vacation to Hawaii forgotten. Now, the only thing on his mind was getting home and making sure that his lover was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	4. The Letter

**Here is chapter 4. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p><span>The Letter<span>

The ride over to the loft was quiet as neither Harry nor Brian knew exactly what to say to each other. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Harry was thinking about the strange sights that he had seen on his first trip abroad, especially the group at Liberty Diner. He had never seen two men kiss the way Brian and Justin had. It wasn't that it bothered the young teen, it was just something unexpected. His aunt and uncle had raised him in an atmosphere where something that was considered different was wrong and he knew in their views that love between two men would be almost as wrong as him being a wizard.

Even in the wizarding community he had had any exposure to homosexuals. He wasn't even sure if there were any gay witches or wizards. Well other than the man next to him that is.

Brian, for his part, was thinking about what he considered some of the happiest days of his life. Hogwart's was the closest thing to a home that Brian had ever had, until he met Michael and Debbie Novatny. And Albus Dumbledore was the father that he had always wanted. He had friends at the school. Friends that he had thought cared about him, until they turned their backs on him. It had hurt the seventeen year old boy to realize that he no longer had the option of losing himself in the wizarding community and was forced to continue living in a household full of anger and hate.

Eventually they arrived at the building that housed Brian's loft and the older man led the teen upstairs to the home he shared with Justin.

"Do you want something to drink?" Brian asked, going over to the refrigerator.

"Ummm, I'll just take some water, please, if that's okay," Harry answered, looking around Brian's loft in awe. The young wizard had never seen anything like it in his young life. Brian grabbed two bottles of water, although he would have preferred something stronger, and walked over to Harry, handing him one of the bottles. Harry nodded his thanks before remembering the letter that he had tried to give Brian in the diner.

"Here's that letter that the Professor wanted me to give you." Harry held out the envelope, which Brian tentatively took and opened, unsure if he wanted to know what it said.

_My dearest Brian,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am only sorry that I could not deliver it in person but I hope the messenger I have sent it with will show you how much I believe in you, even after all this time. _

_Then again, it is you who has probably lost faith in I after the way I had abandoned you, as did the rest of the wizarding community and for that I am truly sorry. The only excuse that I can give you is that I only did what I thought was best at the time. The Ministry had ordered all contact with you to be broken and not just by myself and the other teachers here at Hogwart's, but by all those in the wizarding community. _

_In essence, you no longer existed. I did argue against there decision but there was nothing I could do, so I failed you and for that I am truly sorry._

_Brian, I have sent Harry to you for a specific reason. I don't know if has told you yet but Voldemort has come back and I believe your help is necessary in defeating him for good. The Ministry has decided to ignore the warnings and continue to believe that Voldemort is gone for good but I know better. I can't go into details in this letter but Harry can tell you how it came to be since he was present at the time._

_Brian, I will understand if you refuse to come to Hogwart's and help us but I hope that you will. I still believe that you have the makings to be a powerful wizard, even after so many years with no training. Please send an owl letting me know your answer. For the future of all wizards, including your son, I hope you will consider your answer carefully and I hope to see you at the start of the next term._

_Yours truly_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Brian stared in shock at the letter in his hands, unable to believe what he was reading. 'How dare he? After all these years, without as much as a word. Not a letter. Nothing to explain why he wouldn't talk to me. All of my letters being returned and now he wants me to help him.' "Fuck this," Brian swore, going over and grabbing the Jim Beam, pouring himself a shot and downing it quickly before pouring himself another and turning to face his guest.

"So, Harry," Brian began, "Dumbledore said you could tell me how it came that Voldemort returned. What happened?" Brian could tell that his question made Harry uncomfortable. 'Hell how could it not. We are talking about the return of a wizard that killed his parents and tried to kill him. Why wouldn't he be nervous?'

"We were having a competition at school. A Tri-Wizards Tournament and one of Voldemort's followers managed to get me entered, so that instead of three champions we had four. The final obstacle was a maze that the champion's had to get first person to get to the middle won the cup, but it turned out that the trophy was actually a port key."

"And let me guess, you were the first one to get to the cup."

"Actually there were two of us who made it to the middle. Me and Cedric Diggory." At Brian's look of confusion, Harry continued. "Cedric was the true Hogwart's champion. He was captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

"So what happened?" Brian asked, irritably, finishing off his drink and wanting to grab another but having a feeling that he would need to actually stay sober for this conversation.

"Cedric and I decided to grab the cup together. We thought it was the only fair thing to do, but it turned out to be one of the worst. Like I said, the trophy was actually a port key and it took both of us to where Voldemort and his followers were gathered. Actually it was more like Voldemort's spirit than him."

'

"Then what happened?" Brian watched as Harry tried to compose himself and knew that whatever he was about to be told would not be pretty but he had to know. The wizarding community might have turned their back on him but he still had a soft spot for those that had been his family once.

"Voldemort did a spell. He tried to kill me but he killed Cedric instead and then he got his body back."

Brian could tell that there was more to the story than what Harry was telling him but he was willing to give the boy the space that he seemed to need. Brian understood that there were some things that you just couldn't share with anyone, no matter what.

"And now Dumbledore has decided that he wants me to come back and help you in the fight against Voldemort." Brian walked up to Harry and looked down upon him. "What makes him think that I'll give a damn about helping any of you? He turned his back on me when I needed him most. Every wizard and witch ignored me, including those that said they wanted me to be a part of their family. Why the hell should I care what happens to you?"

Harry looked up at the angry man standing in front of him, not sure of how to answer him. He didn't even know why Dumbledore had sent him to get Brian in the first place.

"I don't know," Harry finally said, looking down. "All I know is that the Professor asked me to bring you that letter and see if you would be willing to come back with me to Hogwart's. He said that he made arrangements to stay with some friends of mine until then, if you said yes."

"Dumbledore always did seem sure of himself," Brian muttered, although it was loud enough from Harry to hear. "Where are you staying anyway, Harry?"

"Ummm."

"Let me guess. Dumbledore wants you to stay with me," Brian said. Harry nodded his head. "So where's your stuff?"

"I've got some clothes in my back pack and I can always get my friend Ron to send me some stuff by owl."

"Whatever, but you'll have to take the couch. There's only one bed in here, and there's not enough room for a third person on it. Well at least not for sleep."

"Who else lives here?"

"Justin." Brian saw the look of shock that had appeared on Harry's face. "Is that going to be a problem because if it is, you might as well leave now?"

"Is Justin your boyfriend?" Brian nodded his head. "I've never met a gay person before."

"Well, you were just in a room full of them and if you're going to hang around here, you might as well get used to it." Just then Harry yawned.

"Sorry."

"How long have you been traveling anyway?"

"A little over twenty four hours. First on the Hogwart's train and then to the airport and then here and then I had to find you."

"Well, if you want the bathroom's through there and I can get you some sheets. Justin's going to be home soon and I'm going to have to talk to him before I make any decision, but you can crash if you want." Harry nodded his head, grabbing his bag and heading in the direction that Brian pointed, leaving behind a very conflicted man, unsure of what he was going to do now or how he was going to explain everything to his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was chapter 4.<strong>

**Please Review**


	5. The Past and the Future

**Hi. **

**Sorry it has been so long. I have been sick and on holiday so I could not update. So here are 2 chapters updated at the same time. 5 & 6.**

**Please Review. It will help me very much.**

**If you have the time then please read my other story. It is a Harry Potter One-Shot. And maybe vote in my poll so I know what you guys want.**

**Bye for now.**

* * *

><p><span>The Past and the Future<span>

Justin entered the loft quietly, not sure of what he would be walking into. He was still trying to process the information that Ben had given him in regards to Hogwarts, wizards and Voldemort, and the teen could honestly say that he had no idea what to do to help his lover. That is, if Brian would even let him help him in whatever it is that Harry came to Pittsburgh to get him to do.

Justin noticed a book bag laying on the floor by the couch, and one of the extra blankets laying over the edge. He walked over to the couch and saw Harry asleep on the cushions.

He took a moment to look over the young boy that had brought quite a surprise into his life, trying to see what it was that made him so special that the wizarding community held him in such high regard, according to Ben. Justin noticed the jagged scar that was on Harry's forehead and felt for the youngster who had lost so much at such a young age. Even with the way his father was treating him since he had come out, Justin still had the memories of the previous seventeen years to cherish, and that was more that Harry would ever have of his parents.

Justin looked around the darkened loft, finally spotting his lover lying on the bed that they shared. He went to join Brian, both men remaining silent. Justin spooned up behind the older man, wrapping his arms around Brian's waist, willing to wait however long it would take until he was ready to talk about whatever it was that was bothering him. He didn't have to wait long.

"The only time I was ever truly happy growing up was when I was at Hogwart's," Brian began, his voice soft and sounding younger than Justin had ever heard it. "I started there when I was eleven. I was so surprised when I got the letter saying that I had been accepted. I had no idea that wizards existed, let alone that I was one. Jack and Joanie weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of me going there, especially considering Joanie was just getting back into her religion thing again, but I kept at them until they finally relented. I think in the long run they were just glad to see me gone."

"I'm sure that's not true, Brian," Justin objected, although his heart wasn't in it and Brian didn't bother to correct him.

"I had no idea what to expect when I got there," Brian continued. "I didn't have any real experience with any witches or wizards other than for when I had gone to Diagon Alley to get my books."

"Diagon Alley?"

"It's where you can get anything you need if you're a wizard. Wands, brooms, ingredients for spells, anything."

"It sounds cool."

"It is." Justin could tell that Brian was losing himself in his memories and, if the expression on his face was anything to go by, for once they weren't bad ones. "I was only eleven the first time I was there, and I was by myself, well at least my parents weren't there. Jack and Joanie couldn't even be bothered to make sure that their son made it to England okay. They had just put me on the plane and left me. Professor Dumbledore arranged to have a family whose first child was about to start Hogwart's at the same time as me meet me there. It was about a week before school started and they had agreed to help me adjust to my new world. They took me in and for the first time in my life I actually felt as if I belonged to a real family. It didn't matter that I wasn't really theirs, or that I was an American, all they saw was a lost little boy and they gave me their love."

"They sound like a very special family."

"They were. Their son Bill and I became best friends over that week I was staying there and so by the time we got to Hogwart's, we were afraid that we would be put in different houses."

"Different houses?"

"Hogwart's divides its students into four houses that basically are your home while you're there. Luckily Bill and I both got into Gryffindor, so we didn't have anything to really worry about. Over the next three years, we became like brothers. I went to visit his family during the holidays and spent as much of the summer as possible together, although my folks did insist I come home sometimes."

"Then what happened? Why did you stop going to the school?"

"Jack and Joanie decided that they didn't want me going anymore. I'm not sure why, they never bothered letting me in on their reasoning. I think it had something to do with the fact that my mom had found religion again and Jack just couldn't be bothered with dealing with the fact that his son was a wizard. They told Professor Dumbledore that I wouldn't be returning for my fourth year, that I would be staying in Pittsburgh and going to school here. Dumbledore tried to convince them that I should be allowed to go back to school, but they refused. When he left the house, I followed him and begged him to take me with him, but he couldn't. I knew that but I just didn't want to be left at home. The wizarding community had taken me in and I felt comfortable there for the first time in my life. I knew that Bill's parents would be willing to take me in, even if they had three other mouths to feed with his younger brothers, but that was impossible."

"But, Professor Dumbledore knew how much my lessons meant to me so he secretly helped me keep them up and for the next three and a half years I was studying to be a wizard, as well as going to public school and putting on the pretense that I'm the same as everyone else, but eventually my parents found out and went ballistic. They told him that he was to have no contact with me. I thought Dumbledore would do what he did before, and just keep teaching me in secret, but this time he cut off all communication with me. Even Bill and his family stopped writing me and all of my letters to them were returned unopened, so what little contact I had been allowed to keep with my previous life was completely cut off and I immersed myself in getting rid of the pain the only way I knew how." Brian didn't bother to elaborate, knowing that Justin understood completely what he was saying.

"You never told anybody any of this, have you?" Brian shook his head. "Why not?"

"I've never told anybody about my past. Shit, the only reason Mikey and Lindsay know as much about me as they do is because they've known me for so long. Even Mikey doesn't know about what my life was like before he met me and this just," Brian didn't continue and Justin didn't press him. He was just glad that his lover had opened up as much as he had to him. Brian wasn't one to talk about himself, and especially his feelings, and Justin was glad that the older man felt comfortable enough to let him in.

"Brian, what does this Dumbledore want with you now?"

"He says he needs my help," Brian went on. "Says that, even though I never completed my training, that I still have the makings of being a powerful wizard and he wants me to go back to Hogwart's." Justin swallowed hard.

"Does this have to do with Voldemort?" Brian looked over at the artist, a silent question in his eyes. "Ben told us about him. Seems his family has wizarding blood in it."

"That explains a lot about the Professor," Brian observed. "And yes, it does have to do with Voldemort. It seems that he somehow came back and Dumbledore says he wants me to come back to Hogwart's and help him out."

"How?"

"I don't know, but…."

"But you want to go." Brian looked in surprise at Justin. "It only makes sense. Hogwart's was a big part of your life. It helped shape who you are and then you were suddenly taken away from it. If anything, I would think you would want to go just to get some closure. And I would like to see your old school." Brian looked away from Justin. "Brian?"

"Justin, I'm not sure that you should…"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence, Brian Andrew Kinney," Justin admonished.

"I'm going with you to Hogwart's and there's nothing you can say or do that will stop me." Brian looked as if he was about to argue and then stopped. He knew his lover well and he knew that there was nothing that Justin was right.

"I'll have Harry let Dumbledore know we're coming." Justin smiled and gave his lover a kiss. The two men were content with kissing and groping, not wanting to do too much more with the young boy in the other room, but needing the connection that only the other could give them. They both had a feeling that the upcoming months were not going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>So Good, Bad, OK.<strong>

** Please let me know in a Review.**


	6. Our little world

**Here is chapter 6 of Prodigal Son Returns. This is the second chapter today. Hope you all like it. Remember to vote in my poll for who Harry sould end up with.**

* * *

><p><span>Our little world<span>

Brian awoke the next morning feeling much calmer then he had the night before when he had gone to bed. He credited his young lover for his mood and reached over to Justin's side of the bed, only to find it empty. Brian only had a moment to wonder where Justin was before said blonde exited the bathroom.

"Hey," Brian greeted the teen, who came over and lay back on the bed, on top of the covers. The two men kissed tenderly, a smile on both of their lips when they parted.

"Morning." They kissed again, this time the kiss becoming more passionate. Much too quickly, though, they separated. "As much as I would like to continue this, and boy would I love to continue this, I better go make something for the young guest to eat." Justin stood up and grinned down at his lover. "So, what exactly to up and coming wizards like to eat?"

Justin laughed as he ran; avoiding the pillow that Brian tossed at him.

"Twat," Brian shouted.

"But you love me anyway," Justin retorted, heading towards the kitchen area. He wasn't sure what their young guest would like to eat, but he figured that he couldn't go wrong with blueberry pancakes. Brian had always told him how much he liked his pancakes and he wanted to treat his lover to something special, knowing that whatever was about to happen with Harry's entrance into their lives wasn't going to be easy on Brian.

"I've never seen two men together," a shy voice said from the direction of the couch, causing Justin to jump.

"Shit," Justin turned to face the teen. "I didn't think you were up yet."

"Sorry," Harry said, sheepishly, standing and stretching.

"Don't worry about it," Justin brushed it off. Justin turned back to the counter. "How did you sleep? I know the couch isn't the exactly all that comfortable."

"It was okay. I've slept in worse. Actually until I was eleven, my aunt and uncle made me sleep in a closet under the stairs."

"Are you serious?" Justin asked, horrified that anyone would do that to a child. "Why did they do that?"

"They don't like me," Harry replied. He had long grown out of needing his blood family's approval. He was happy with the extended family that he had found during his time at Hogwart's. "My Aunt Petunia is my mum's sister. Her and my Uncle Vernon didn't want me with them. They hate the fact that I'm a wizard. Actually when I first found out about the whole thing, my uncle said that they had vowed they would rid me of the whole thing. How they intended on doing that, though, I have no idea."

"With a family like that, no wonder you were sent here. You fit in perfectly."

"What do you mean?"

"What Justin is trying to say is that, with the exception of Mikey, none of our little group has the ideal family life," Brian commented, coming out of the bedroom and joining the other two men. He grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit that was sitting on the counter separating the kitchen from the rest of the loft. Justin grabbed it out of his hand before Brian had been able to so much as take a bite out of it.

"I'm making pancakes and I expect you to eat some," Justin admonished.

"Whatever," Brian rolled his eyes. He accepted the glass of juice that Justin handed him.

"Now, Sunshine, don't forget to offer our guest anything."

"Can I get you something, Harry? Orange juice, milk, water?"

"I'll take some juice, please," Harry answered. Justin poured the juice and handed it to him.

"So how long have the two of you been together?"

"Two damn long," Brian muttered, earning himself a smack from his lover. "Watch it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've been together off and on for three years."

"Cool." Just then the phone rang and Brian went to get it, leaving Justin and Harry to talk. He had a feeling that Harry would be asking questions about the couple that he would just as soon as have Justin answer.

"Hi Mikey," Brian said, already knowing it would be his best friend on the other end. Justin had told him about what Ben had said to everyone, so he had been expecting the phone

call.

"Brian, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mikey. Why wouldn't I be?"

"What do you mean? Some strange kid comes looking for you. Telling you that some guy named Dumbledore sent him to you because another guy named Voldemort was back. And Ben told us about that guy, Voldemort. About Hogwarts. Why didn't you tell me you were a wizard?"

"I'm not a wizard, Mikey," Brian said patiently. He knew that his friend was only worried about him, and he did appreciate it, but he also didn't really want to get into his past over the phone. Especially with Michael. It was going to be hard enough to tell him that he was leaving because he knew Michael wouldn't understand why.

"But Ben said that Hogwart's was a school for witches and wizards."

"Right."

"And you went to Hogwarts, right."

"Right," Brian drawled out.

"Well then why wouldn't you be a wizard? You were always a good student so there's no way you didn't learn anything while you were there," Michael reasoned.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, have you ever seen me do anything even remotely magical?"

"You mean other than at the baths or in the backroom?"

"I said magical, not legendary," Brian rolled his eyes, his attention drawn towards the kitchen where Justin and Harry were now eating the pancakes that his lover had made for breakfast. The two boys were laughing at something that Justin had said and Brian wanted nothing more than to go over to them and join them. "Look, Mikey, the reason I didn't tell you about my going to Hogwarts was because you didn't need to know."

"What do you mean, I didn't need to know? Of course I needed to know. I'm your best friend."

"I know that, but this didn't have anything to do with that. I had to keep it a secret from everyone in case Jack and Joanie found out I was still taking my lessons. And then, after they did find out, I didn't want anyone to know what had happened. All I wanted was to graduate and get the hell out of the Pitts."

"Brian," Michael continued to whine but Brian had had enough.

"Not another word, Mikey. Look, I'm sure we'll talk more about this at Linds and Mel's tonight. Right now, I've got things to do."

"But Brian," Michael tried to talk more but Brian hung up the phone, not wanting to listen to it anymore. The ad exec knew there was no way his friend would let him get away with what little he had told him, but Brian also knew that he wasn't in the mood to get into anything over the phone. He went over to Justin, wrapping his arms around the younger man and kissing him.

"Everything okay?"

"It will be." Brian grabbed a piece of bacon off of Justin's plate and turned to face Harry.

"So, Harry, what does Dumbledore want from us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	7. The Meeting

**Hello. I want to ****Thank Julie dreamer**** for being my first Reviewer. Thank you for giving me your opinen on this story. It keeps me going. **

**In this chapter the story will begin to get going. We want them to Hogwarts soon.**

The Meeting

The gang was gathered at the home of Melanie and Lindsay, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Brian, Justin and Harry. The guys had told Mel and Lindsay what had gone on the night before at the diner, and Michael had relayed what little he had gotten out of Brian earlier in the day when he had spoken to Brian. Other than that, no one had been able to talk to the other man, Brian having not bothered to pick up the phone when any of them had called to talk to him. The gang had once again turned to Ben for answers to questions they had about Hogwarts, witches, and wizards.

Unfortunately Ben couldn't give them answers to their most important questions. How could Brian have been a wizard and not tell them, and what was it that Harry Potter wanted Brian for.

"I'm sorry, but you can't tell me I'm the only one that is having a problem with the idea that Brian is a wizard," Melanie said, her dislike of anything having to do with Brian Kinney evident in her voice. "I'm not saying you're lying Ben, but there are no such things as witches or wizards."

"Mel, be nice," Lindsay admonished the brunette.

"It's alright, Lindsay," Ben told her. "I can understand Melanie's point of view. If it wasn't for my family, I would probably feel the same way. If it wasn't for the fact of who it was that had sent young Harry to Brian, or who Harry is, I would have trouble believing that Brian is a wizard also. But Albus Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards right now. And Harry Potter has been known since he was born. If he's here saying Dumbledore needs Brian's help, then I have to think that something very serious is happening."

"What did your grandmother say when you talked to her?" Debbie asked him, knowing from an earlier discussion with Michael that Ben was going to ask his family if they had heard anything about why Harry might be coming to Pittsburgh.

"I didn't talk to my grandmother but I did manage to get in touch with my aunt." At a look from Michael, he clarified. "A different one."

"What did she say?" Michael questioned. "Does she have any idea of what's going on?"

"She said some strange things have been going on over there. And when I say strange, I don't mean a good kind. At the Quidditch World Cup last year, the mark of Voldemort showed up, and the Death Eaters ended up harassing the Muggles that lived on the land."

"Quidditch?'

"Death Eaters?"

"Oh, sorry. Quidditch is the big sport in the wizarding world. Think of it as full contact basketball on broomsticks. They had their big game in England last year. And Death Eaters are followers of Voldemort and extremely hateful towards Muggles and those wizards that they felt were inferior, especially those that come from Muggle families."

"Ahhh, prejudice. It knows no bounds," Ted commented softly.

"True. And in this case it led to the deaths of a lot of good people." Ben was quiet for a moment thinking of the family members that he had lost during Voldemort's rise to power. "Anyway, for the past 12 years or so, ever since Voldemort was thought killed, the Death Eaters were quiet. A lot of Voldemort's followers either turned on each other or claimed to have been brainwashed into following him and since then, they've been quiet, trying their best to not have any attention focused on them."

"And now that's changed?" Ben nodded his head in answer to Lindsay's question.

"Well, she said that for the past couple of years, there have been some strange rumors going around. Rumors about strange disappearances, deaths, that kind of thing. And a lot of them, she says, focus around Hogwarts. Coinciding with the admittance of Harry. My cousin went to school with him."

"That little kid?" Debbie exclaimed, still not able to believe that the young boy that had come into the diner looking for Brian the day before could have anything to do with the things that Ben was describing.

"That kid has been through a lot more than most," Ben continued. "His parents were killed in front of him. One of the most powerful wizards, not to mention on of the most evil, tried to kill him. Numerous times from what my aunt tells me."

"But I thought you said that Voldemort was killed when Harry was one," Melanie said, sounding like the lawyer that she was.

"That's what a lot of people thought, but my aunt says that only his body was killed, not the essence that made him up. She says that he was only biding his time until he was powerful enough to come back."

"And this kid Harry is saying that's happened now?"

"Exactly. No one's really sure of how or why, but there are rumblings that he's come back."

"He has," came a small voice near the door. Everyone turned to see Brian, Justin and Harry standing there. The group that was there before noticed the serious expressions that were own the newcomers faces and knew that whatever was going on, it wasn't just going to go away quietly.

"You must be Harry," Lindsay said, trying to break the tension that had suddenly engulfed the room. She went over to the young man, holding out her hand. "I'm Lindsay and I'm glad to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry replied, shaking the offered hand. "Thank you for welcoming me to your home."

"Nice to know some people have manners," Melanie shot, looking over at Brian who only smirked at her. She joined Lindsay. "I'm Melanie. Won't you please come in?"

"Thank you." Harry walked into the living room and noticed the same group of people that had been in the diner the day before.

"Everyone, this is Harry Potter," Justin stated, going to introduce everyone. "That's Debbie. Next to her is her son, Michael and then his boyfriend Ben. And over there is Emmett and Ted."

"Hello," Harry said quietly, unsure of how to act. He wasn't used to being around a lot of strangers, his own Aunt and Uncle never really giving him the kind of freedom he needed to meet people. And he had never met any gay people before. Silence threatened to descend upon the household until Ben broke spoke up. He stood and went over to Harry, shaking the young boy's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter. My aunt has told me a lot about you. You've made quite an impression on her. It doesn't hurt that my cousin says you're the best Seeker the school has seen in a century."

"Your aunt and cousin?"

"My Aunt Winnie and my cousin Oliver."

"Oliver Wood?"

"You know him, Harry?"

"Yeah, he was team Captain for Gryffindor before he graduated. He was our keeper. He taught me how to play Quidditch. He's pretty cool."

"He said the same thing about you."

"I didn't realize that Oliver knew about what had happened at the tournament," Harry said confused. He still couldn't believe that it had only been a little over a week and a half since the Tri-Wizards Tournament that had taken a school mate's life and gave Voldemort back his. "I didn't see him at any of the competitions."

"Some of your fellow Gryffindors told him what happened," Ben explained.

"Hey, guys, while this is all really interesting," Melanie finally interrupted impatiently, "it still doesn't explain what this kid is doing here and why Brian never bothered to inform any of us that he was a wizard. Well supposedly a wizard."

There was no mistaking how she felt towards Brian. Even Harry, who didn't know her, could tell that she harbored no good feelings toward the man he had been sent for. Brian went over to Gus, picking his son up, before turning to face everyone.

"Harry came here for me. Professor Dumbledore has asked for my help," Brian explained, "and I have agreed."

"Agreed to do what?"

"To go back to Hogwarts." And with that announcement, Brian sat down and waited for the inevitable explosion.

**Review Please.**


	8. A Cat

**Hi. I'm back. With one more chapter of PsR.. I hope you all like it and remember to Review so I know if you do.**

**If anyone would like to know to know the lead in my poll for who Harry should be with In this story is: **

**OMC from QaF **

**Fred and George Weasly.**

**I don't know when I'm ending the poll, but if you want to vote do it soon.**

Part 8

"What do you mean, go back to Hogwart's?"

"Are you crazy?"

"This isa joke, right?"

"Brian, do you have any idea of what you're saying?" Came from all sides of the man in question after Brian's announcement of returning to his old school. And they hadn't even heard that Justin would be going with him. He was sure that would set off another round of

exclamations.

"In order, yes I'm going back to Hogwart's, no I'm not crazy, although I know you believe that is debatable, no this isn't a joke, and of course I know what I'm saying," Brian said, patience in his voice, but Justin could tell that it was wavering.

The young blonde wanted nothing more than to take his lover away from everything. Away from whatever it was that Harry was trying to get him to do. Away from the people that insisted that Brian was nothing more than a sucking and fucking machine. Away from the friends that swore they wanted what was best for Brian, but never were willing to see that he had changed. That never supported him.

"Brian, honey, what exactly do you mean when you say you're going to Hogwart's?" Debbie asked, talking to Brian almost like he was a skittish colt and she was afraid that he was going to hurt himself, or someone else. Justin winced when he saw Brian's features darken in anger.

"It means exactly that, Deb," Brian said. "Justin and I talked about it and, we both agreed that we need to go to England and help Harry and Professor Dumbledore."

"Wait a minute," Lindsay interrupted. "You and Justin?" She turned to the young artist.

"Justin, you aren't seriously considering going with Brian are you?"

"Of course I'm going with Brian," Justin answered as if it was the most obvious answer. He couldn't believe there was any doubt that he would be joining Brian during his trip. "Why wouldn't I?"

"What about school?" Melanie stated. "The new semester starts soon."

"And don't you have to work on the next issue of Rage?" This came from Micheal.

"And the art show at the GLC," Lindsay chimed in. "I know how much you were looking forward to that. I've seen some of the drawings you have for it. You deserve to be in it."

"So, I can still be in it, whether I'm there or not," Justin pointed out. "I can just leave the drawings with you and you can put them up for me, couldn't you? As for school, Brian and I have already talked about it and, while he isn't exactly happy about it," Justin ignored the snort that came from his lover, "and we agreed that this was more important. I want to be there for him. Actually, I need to be there for him."

"So once again, Brian Kinney's fucked up life screws up someone else's," Melanie sneered.

Lindsay walked over to the blonde.

"Justin, you've got your whole life ahead of you," Lindsay added, going over to him. "You have so much potential. It's just that we don't want to see you waste it."

"Which you think I'll be doing if I go to England with Brian and Harry," Justin stated.

"You have to admit that you would be putting your life on hold for something that has nothing to do with you," Melanie continued, oblivious to the anger emanating from Justin.

"Just because Brian says he's a wizard, and let me tell you I have some serious reservations about that and am beginning to question his sanity after hearing that statement, whatever is going on at his old school has nothing to do with you."

"Why, because Voldemort's a wizard, same as Brian and Harry, and I'm not?" Justin almost shouted. He hated the way everyone always told he and Brian how to work their

relationship. If anything, the advice Brian and Justin were constantly being giving hurt them more than helped them because none of their friends understood what went on between the two men. "Do you have any idea of what could happen if this guy isn't stopped? Do you even care?"

"Justin, sweetie," Debbie tried to placate him, "of course we care. All we're trying to say is that we don't think it would its fair that you put your life on hold, your art on hold, just because Brian asked you to."

"Christ, don't any of you people ever listen?" Justin broke in. "Brian didn't ask me to go with him. He isn't making me do anything that I don't want to do. I told him I was going with him. I didn't give him a choice."

"I'm sure he made you think that," Melanie continued her tirade. "Brian's great at making people believe he actually cares for them, but its all bullshit. Come on, we're talking about a man who is trying to convince us all that he is a wizard."

"Felinucus transfomigaration," Brian ordered his voice strong. Suddenly there was a flash and when it was gone, there was a black cat standing where Melanie had been only a moment before.

"What the hell was that?"

"Where did that cat come from?"

"What happened to Melanie?"

"Meow."

Justin looked over at a smirking Brian, then down at the cat.

"Brian, you didn't."

"Wicked," exclaimed Harry. "I've only seen people turn themselves into animals, not someone else. My friends would be so psyched to see that. I bet you could even rival Professor McGonnigal."

"Professor McGonnigal said I was her best student," Brian said proudly. "I never had a problem in her class. It was one of the main reasons she was so willing to help Professor Dumbledore teach me after my parents took me out of school."

"Wait a minute," Ted interrupted, "are you trying to tell us that that….that cat is supposed to be Melanie." A loud meow answered Ted's question. Lindsay bent down and picked up the animal.

"Mel?" She quietly asked, earning herself a gentle lick and purr from the cat. "Brian, what have you done?"

"Just gave you a different kind of pussy to play with," Brian said, tongue in cheek, earning him a multitude of groans.

"Wow, Brian, what else can you do?" Michael asked, going over and investigating the cat in Lindsay's arms. He was quickly joined by the rest of the group, all petting the animal.

"Don't know," Brian shrugged. "Surprised I could do that really. Been a long time since I've really thought about magic, let alone actually doing it. Although I have to admit, it is a lot like riding a bike."

"That's all well and good, Brian, but can you please turn Melanie back to normal," Lindsay cried.

"Oh, I don't know," Brian said. "I think I like her better this way. She's a lot quieter and actually kind of cute."

"Fuck you Brian."

"Brian, turn Melanie back to normal," Debbie ordered.

"Fine," he acquiesced. "You might want to put her back on the ground, Linds." Lindsay did as she was told. "Returnas Felinucus."

"You fucking asshole," Melanie screamed from where she sat on the floor.

"So Melanie, still think I'm insane for thinking I'm a wizard?"

"I think you're a fucking prick who needs someone to kick his ass."

"Language, language," Brian continued to taunt. He looked around the group. "Now that I think I've proven that I am a wizard, can we please continue with this conversation, and that does not mean you get to continue hassling Justin about his decision to come with me. If this had happened to any of you, there would be no question if your partner decided to go with you." All at once, the room filled with noise again."

"Quiet," Brian shouted and waited for the noise to die down. "Thank you. And I don't know why you are bothering to deny it because you know it's true. Mel, if Lindsay came to you and told you that she was a witch, or whatever, and said that she had to go help out, tell me that you wouldn't be more than willing to set aside everything and help her."

"I can't," she answered quietly.

"Right and neither can the rest of you. But when it's Justin who says he's going with me, suddenly he's in the wrong and I'm a bastard because I want my lover to be with me. What the fuck kind of double standard is that?"

"Brian, it's just that Justin is so young, we don't want him to do anything that might screw up his future," Debbie said. "It's nothing against you."

"Bullshit," Brian swore. "It's got everything to do with me. Have I ever given you people a reason to think I'm stupid?" Everyone shook their heads. "And yet you all think I am. Don't you think I know that, no matter what you say, the whole lot of you would rather see Justin with anyone but me? Did you think I wouldn't find out about your little matchmaking scheme Linds?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Brian?"

"I'm talking about Ethan "he's so wonderful" Gold." Lindsay and Melanie's indrawn breath was enough to prove that Brian was correct. "That's the real reason you took Justin to that concert on his birthday, right? You were hoping the Justin would see this young, aspiring musician and fall instantly in love."

"Brian, you don't understand," Melanie tried to explain. "It had nothing to do with you. We just thought that Justin needed to meet some boys his own age."

"Is that why you gave him our phone number," Justin questioned, joining Brian and taking a hold of his hand. "I never even told him my last name."

"Justin."

"No, Lindsay," Justin shook his head. "I don't know why you did that, and I was willing to forgive and forget, but after this I can't. Why can't any of you just accept that I love Brian?"

"Fuck this," Brian said, signaling to Harry to head towards the front door. Brian and Justin followed him. "You know, I've known you all for a lot of years. I've forgiven a lot of shit. Shit that you wouldn't have dared pull on anyone else. I had hoped that you would have been supportive of us doing this. Hell maybe even proud, especially you Linds considering the fact that wizardry is hereditary and there's a good chance that Gus is a wizard too, so this will affect him too."

"Brian, let's go," Justin pulled Brian towards the door, wanting nothing more than to get his lover home and help him forget the way his friends had treated him. He hated the way that everyone was so willing to only see the Brian Kinney that they had known, instead of the man that he had become. Brian allowed himself to be led out of the house, leaving behind a stunned group of friends who began to question the way that they had been treating one of their own.

**Hope you liked. Please Review.**


End file.
